Turning Back the Clock
by Sunshine41-08
Summary: One night sitting alone Callie reflects on events in her life with Arizona. This is set in a period after the plane wreck while Arizona is in the midst of recovering physically and emotionally. Mostly Callie's POV. T rating for now but likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is my first ever fic. Its been on my computer for a while now along with a couple others but I've built up the courage to finally post it. Like I said its one of my first so if you want give me some feed back. This is only a portion of the story that I've uploaded. I'm more or less testing the waters :) Thanks for taking the time to read!

AN2: This story is rated T for now but that is likely to change depending on how things go. So keep in mind this may lead to plenty of smut...

Please enjoy!

Everything was different, nothing the same. Coping with day to day life was all Callie could do to get through the recent weeks. Since the accident she had been working to pick up the pieces of her life and rebuild it, much like the work investigators where doing with her wife's plane. Her wife... she too was picking up the pieces. Callie's heart was broke repeatedly since the call she received detailing the accident that might have taken from her the ones she loved most in life. Looking back now she was in an internal conflict, would she have done something differently? Could she have saved her wife's leg? She didn't know, she only understood that she did what she had too. Now she lived with the consequences.

Callie shifted to get comfortable on her sofa. Her extended stays there were beginning to create a small dent in the cushions. Looking out of the window she had no focal point. Her eyes darted from star to star, cloud to cloud. There was nothing that truly held her attention. She was in another world, a world of thoughts and memories that she longed to return to. The kisses, caresses, and love of her wife. The friendship and advice of her dearest Mark. Their little family that had created so many memories. Her mind wandered to Sofia, would she ever truly know about her father. Callie's eyes took a small break from the window as she checked the baby monitor. Seeing her little angel passed out in her crib she sighed and felt some relief and looked back to the stars. She missed Mark but most of all she missed her wife. Arizona had been lost from her for so long. Callie wasn't sure she could take much more pain...but she had made a promise to Arizona. She was not leaving her, she would do all that Arizona couldn't. She would be damned if she broke another promise to her. She just wished Arizona wouldn't make keeping that promise so damn hard. As angry as Callie was with Arizona she couldn't imagine her world without her. She needed her wife to come back to her and back to Sofia.

Laying back her head she began to think back on key moments of her life.

A smile played across her lips as she remembered the first time that her and Arizona had made love. They we both so nervous especially herself. As much as Arizona would deny it she to was afraid.

Callie POV

Arizona and I had just made it home from Alex and Izzies wedding, we immediately made ourselves at home here in my apartment. Tossing off our heels we made our way into the kitchen pouring ourselves some wine. Red for me and white for her.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Arizona said in between sips.

"Well, sandwiches are out of the question." Callie teased "Why don't I go a head and order that pizza we talked about early."

"Pizza sounds amazing. Want me to start a movie or something?" Arizona spins to walk into the living room.

"Sure, but you pick what movie. I'm to tired to care." I yell to her as I dial away on my phone. I make a quick order to a voice that has become familiar to me from the many calls that I've placed there before.

I look over into the livingroom to see the most beautiful woman in my life, it almost amazes me that she is here with me. Me... I don't know what she sees in me.. But she is here in my home. I walk towards her crouched body. Her eyes shift from the movies on my shelf up to me. A smile spreads across her face and there they are, dimples. Those dimples make me melt, I don't think she even has a clue what they do to me.  
"You ok?" She happy smile turns to one of concern.  
"Oh, haha yeah. I'm fine. Great actually." I feel myself start my stammering. "I can't start this! I'm going to sound like an idiot" I scream in my head. My hands are even starting to sweat. I watch her raise up, eyes are locked on mine. God, those blue eyes. I find myself getting lost in them continuously. I have never seen such beauty. I feel her hands on my hips pulling me into an embrace.

"Calliope..." Her voice is a whisper.

I shiver from the heat of her breath on my skin. Her arms travel up my back, our heads tilt into one another, our lips meet. Red find light pink ones. I place my arms around her pulling her into a deeper kiss. Neither of us can deny the heat building within us and between us. We break away slightly catching our breaths. I find my hands moving beneath her blue blouse. That blue shirt made her eyes even more drawing.. if it was even possible to do so. Her warms skin is smooth underneath my finger tips. I surprise myself by speaking up and breaking the silence.

"Can this... be OUR night?"

She removes my hands from within her shirt. I start to feel sick. I can't believe I've messed this up already. Never letting go of my hands she pulls me toward my bedroom. My shock and fear is replaced with happiness and nerves. The lump in my throat travels south and erupts into a rabble of butterflies in my tummy. Once inside she shuts the door behind us.  
"Of course, I would love for this to be OUR night."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for such the delay on an update. I'm finally finished with my exams and have a bit of a break. As you can see I've upped the rating because it's a little steamier than before. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites :) **

**(None of these characters belong to me)**

**Please enjoy!**

With that I pull her close again this time the kiss is more heated. Using my tongue I trace her lower lip, catching my chance I slip it between the soft pink lips. Our

tongues meet rolling over the other, a slight struggle for dominance ensues. Much like our mouths our hands begin to roam. Exploring one anothers curves we tug and

pull at the clothes that seem to constrict around our bodies. Reluctantly we pull apart and help rid ourselves of the offending items. Before I know it I'm standing before

her in nothing more than my panties and bra. I swallow hard as I gaze at the body before me. I see her catch my nerves.

"Hey." Arizona takes me in he arms.

"Are you sure? We don't have..." I stop her from finishing by placing my mouth upon hers. I take in the feeling of her skin touching mine. I could bury myself in the soft

flesh it gave me a feeling I had never felt before. Her breath on my neck sent chills along my spine.

"No. I want this. I...I want you." I begin walking backwards pulling her with me. The back of my knee's hit the bed and I know its now or never. Without a moments

waste Arizona lowers me to my bed. I am perfectly placed between her warmth and the cool comforter when I feel the bed dip with her additional weight. A moan

escapes my throat once she wedges a leg between mine. Placing burning kisses down my jaw onto my neck she skillfully unclasps my bra with one hand. I am taken

back and my hands still on her slender hips. This one fluid movement is a simple reminder that I am the "newborn" in this situation. My nerves once again return. I

panic at the thought of messing this up with her. "_I've only ever been with one woman...ONE. And neither of us truly knew what we were doing_." I can only imagine the

embarrassment I was about to experience once Arizona realizes my inadequacy. "_What if I can't satisfy her_?" I jerk at my thoughts, bringing me to Arizona's attention.

"Callie?" She says in a breathless state, halting all her ministrations. Before I can think I blurt out

"I'm not a newborn...I just..I! ...Oh, god.." I shut myself up before I say anymore. I look up to her as I hear her begin to chuckle and the bed shifts as her shoulders

rise and fall with her laugh. Seeing that I'm still uncomfortable she quickly shakes off the laughter and kisses me sweetly on the forehead. Her mouth wanders to my

ear.

"Relax, Calliope. Let me take care of you." Arizona whispers as she takes my lobe into her mouth. My ears have always been the most sensitive areas. I groan aloud

and shudder, the space between us vanishes and Arizona pushes me into my mattress.

* * *

(General POV)

[Thud]

The soft noise jolted Callie from her thoughts and her face was flushed and her body beginning to warm and hum at the memory. The slight smile that graced her full

lips faded. She glanced down to see that her empty wine glass had slipped from her hand landing on the rug below. Shaking the thoughts from her head she grabbed

the glass and padded her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a fresh glass of wine. White. Her wife's favorite. Callie had began drinking it frequently just to fulfill

the cravings she had for any reminders of the woman she loved. Reaching for her drink she was stopped at the soft clank of her wedding ring connecting with her

glass. The slight ringing and the ripple of the wine acted as a trigger, Callie's mind once again drifted into her own thoughts. Her eyes zeroed in on the silver band

wrapped around her finger. A flood of emotions washed over her, one in particular was the familiar hum that had occupied her body earlier. Swallowing a gulp of wine

she was taken back to the night of her wedding.

She had tasted the same wine she was now drinking on Arizona's lips that night. That very ring that she was gazing upon now had been tangled in golden locks that

she tugged at. Their bodies rocking together in a dance only they knew. Both blue and brown eyes ate up the sight of the other. Eyes lingering in awe at the contrast

of alabaster skin against golden cinnamon. This was something they each secretly treasured. A sheen of sweat glistened on on their skin making it slightly visible in the

moonlight that shown through the window. Arizona traced her finger over a light scar between the beautiful breasts of Callie's heaving chest. Their breathes were

becoming hushed, no words were needed. Callie lifted her arm from the small of Arizona's back to sweep away some stray tresses that had started to mat to her new

wife's forehead. Bright eyes and a brighter smile shown through the darkness. Arizona pulled herself up Callie's body, her face hovered above the taller woman.

Lowering herself, soft pink lips found red ones. It was a slow and sensual kiss that only enforced their feelings for one another in the gentlest ways.

"Rosebuds." Arizona breathlessly said pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Callie looked up at the blonde a little lost. Arizona had a way of confusing her on occasion due to the lack of elaboration.

"You're lips. They're like rosebuds." She smiled. " They're beautiful Calliope." Callie only rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Arizona hated when Callie was skeptical of her compliments. "They're full, soft to the touch, and the most beautiful shade of red I've ever seen. I melt

against them every time you kiss me." She kissed Callie again hoping to get her point across. Callie truly loved when Arizona praised her body. A groan escaped the

kiss, neither knew which had released it but it didn't matter.

"You're beautiful. In every way. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Arizona spoke against Callie's skin as her lips traveled from jaw to neck.

Sucking and nipping at each spot that she knew Callie couldn't resist. Callie racked her nails up and down Arizona's ribs causing chill bumps to grace the porcelain flesh.

They knew where this was now headed and neither were about to stop it. Arizona's tongue traced along her lover's clavicle, on her mouths journey southward her licks

morphed into kisses once she reached Callie's chest. She pressed soft, sweet grazes upon the light mark before turning her attention to her wife's breasts. Taking a

hardened bud into her mouth she suckled softly. One of her hands gave attention to the other breast, testing its heavy weight. Running both her tongue and hand

over the buds, she worked in sync making sure each was given proper attention. All the while Callie struggled to contain herself. She arched her back into every touch,

whimpers, cries and moans fell from her lips. She felt Arizona snake her hand down between them to the juncture of her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat, she

swallowed hard. The anticipation of what was to happen next drove her closer to the edge. She had to have her touch. Callie rolled her hips upward in an attempt to

urge her wife on and gain some relief to her building fire. Blonde eyes snapped up to brown. Their stare stayed locked as Arizona ran her slender, strong fingers along

Callie's length. To stifle an cried Callie captured her bottom lip between perfect teeth. She shifted slightly, spreading her legs further granting Arizona more access to

her. Arizona ran her other hand down Callie's toned thigh and gripped onto her hip. All the while her fingers kneaded the smooth intoxicating skin. Neither moved from

their eyes from the other. Arizona began to lean forward, as she did so, the hand on her wife's hip guided Callie down onto her fingers. Callie's jaw went slack, a small

gape appeared on her mouth. She moaned into the movement. Building into a rhythm Callie cried out, there was something so much more erotic about this love

making. With each thrust she could feel the coolness of Arizona's wedding ring against her burning flesh. Callie founding it deeply arousing, it wouldn't be much longer

until she lost all control. The room filled with a combination of moans and cried of pleasure and exertion along with the subtle sounds of skin against skin.

"Ari...ona..." Callie started to choke out. "mmm..I'm.I...oh god." Arizona only pulled Callie closer. Instinctively, Callie wrapped her legs around her wife's slim waist.

Callie's cries soon grew louder shifting into a scream just as Arizona's mouth crashed down onto her's muffling the sound. Arizona's tongue invaded her mouth. Her

eyes rolled back into her head as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of being penetrated in more ways than one. Using her hips as added leverage behind each

thrust Arizona went deeper and harder. She curled her fingers massaging into her wife's inner wall making contact with the spot that only she had found. She

strategically swiped at the bundle of nerves with her thumb. Callie jerked and convulsed below her. Callie couldn't think, she only reacted. She noticed how the cold

ring was now blazing with the same heat as their bodies. She threw her head back breaking the kiss they were sharing, Arizona's mouth clasped onto her neck. Her

mouth flew open but only a silence emerged. She scratched and dug at Arizona's back trying any way she could to keep herself grounded. Arizona felt her wife clench

and constrict around her fingers. Wetness spilled and pooled into the blondes palm. She watched on as Callie's body arched up, tense, then collapse. It was the most

beautiful sight she had ever seen. Withdrawing from her wife's depths, she kissed and caressed to help her love come down from her high. Callie had nothing left , she

felt heavy and weak, her eyes still hooded, she was close to passing out. Only the gentle nudges from her wife roused her from incoming sleep.

"mmmm.." Was all that escaped Callie's mouth. She was sure that she couldn't form words at the moment. Arizona only smiled and continued to kiss her body,

anywhere and everywhere. Finally finding the strength Callie pulled her wife's face to hers and placed a languid kiss upon her moist lips. She could taste herself mixed

with a flavor that was distinctly Arizona. Her hands still on either side of Arizona's face she looked up into the deep blue pools.

"I love you."

"You do?" Arizona repeated her words from the past. Releasing a lazy giggle Callie relied with a simple, "I do." She smiled brightly.

"I love you too Calliope." She continued to stare into the cerulean orbs.

* * *

"Callie?" Callie's head snapped up to the source. She was met with those very same eye's she had been dreaming about.


End file.
